


Von Kuss zu Kuss

by SkyeGraham



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Venom bleibt wegen Eddie Brock auf der Erde, was für diesen bisher ungeahnte Konsequenzen hat.





	1. First Kiss

Anne hatte ihn geküsst, weil ein Freund es ihr geraten hatte.  
»Das warst du, oder?«  
Sein Mitbewohner nutzte auch jede Gelegenheit, sich in sein Leben einzumischen und es unnötig komplizierter zu machen. Gut, er hatte ihn dort im Wald vor dem Tode bewahrt, aber es gab ihm nicht das Recht, seiner Ex einen derartigen Rat zu geben.  
_Machte es einfacher._  
»Was genau?«  
_Zu dir zurückzukehren._  
Machte Venom Witze?  
»Sie hätte mir die Hand geben können. Dafür brauchte es keinen Zungeneinsatz.«  
_Ich wollte es aber. Sie übrigens auch. Wir wollten es beide._  
Die Vorstellung, dass sein Parasit ihn küssen wollte, war mehr als gruselig. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab, bevor er noch eine Gänsehaut bekam. Den Rest erledigte der Alkohol, den er langsam seine Kehle hinunterschüttete.  
»Weißt du, was mich irritiert«, sagte er in die unleidliche Stille zwischen ihnen, »ob ich mir jetzt Hoffnungen wegen Anne machen soll, weil sie vielleicht doch noch etwas für mich empfindet oder mich sorgen soll, weil du ihren Körper für deine Zwecke benutzt hast.«  
_Es war nur der erste Kuss von vielen, versprochen._  
Das leise Lachen in seinem Kopf nahm an Stärke zu, als er sich eine neue Flasche Bier öffnete und sie in wenigen Zügen hinunterkippte.  
_Du bist süß, Eddie._


	2. Quick Kiss

Unschlüssig harrte er vor Mrs Chens Laden aus. Durfte er ihn überhaupt betreten, nach seinem letzten Besuch? Er, eigentlich Venom, hatte immerhin vor ihren Augen einen Mann bedroht und ihm dann den Kopf abgebissen. Ihn schüttelte es immer wieder bei der Erinnerung.  
 _Du gewöhnst dich dran._  
»Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen«, erklärte er leise und streckte die Hand nach der Türklinke aus. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn Venom das machte. Er wusste aber auch, dass sein Symbiont diese Art von Futter zum Überleben brauchte. Er musste sich damit arrangieren.  
»Hi, Mrs Chen.«  
»Eddie.«  
Über den Rand ihrer Brille behielt sie ihm im Auge und er spürte ihren Blick noch bis ins hinterste Regal. Wenn er jetzt nicht was sagte, blieb diese Spannung auf ewig bestehen.  
 _Wenn du willst, löse ich das Problem für dich._  
»Auf gar keinen Fall.«  
Nicht auszudenken, wie die arme Frau reagierte. Am Ende gehörte sie für Venom auch zu den Bösen und biss ihr den Kopf ab. Einen Würgereflex unterdrückte er auf dem Weg zur Kasse.  
»Das wäre dann alles.«  
Eine Tüte Käsebällchen, für Venom, damit er ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund hatte der einen Narren an den Dingern gefressen.  
»Wo ist denn Ihr Parasit?«  
 _Was hat sie gerade gesagt_ , grollte es in seinem Kopf, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb als darüber zu lachen.  
»Genau genommen ist er keiner. Venom ist ...«  
»Ein Symbiont.«  
Oh scheiße ...  
An seiner Wange fühlte er, wie sich Venom an ihm rieb und zu allem Überfluss noch seine Zunge ausfuhr.  
Mrs Chen blieb ausgesprochen ruhig, während das kleine schwarze Etwas sich an ihn schmiegte wie ein Liebhaber. Ihm eine Art abgedrehten Alien-Kuss auf die freie Haut zwischen Jacke und Pulli drückte. Das konnte er unter keinen Umständen für Normalsterbliche – ja nicht einmal für sich selber – erklären.  
»Ich und Eddie gehören zusammen. Auf ewig.«  
Der Zunge ausweichend, die sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Ohr machte, legte er das Geld auf den Tresen und schnappte sich die Tüte.  
»War nett, Sie mal wiederzusehen, Mrs Chen!«


	3. Silly Kiss

Wenn er manchmal nachts wach in seinem Bett lag und sich einsamer als je zuvor fühlte, hörte er Venoms Stimme.  
 _Wollen wir unserem Nachbarn das Fürchten lehren? Wird sicher lustig, wenn er sich vor Angst in die Hosen macht._  
»Er pinkelt auf den Teppich. Glaub mir, daran ist nichts witzig. Es stinkt nur irgendwann.«  
 _Dann lassen wir ihn alles auflecken._  
Das Gesicht zur Grimasse verzogen, schüttelte er sich.  
»Igitt. Auf keinen Fall machst du das.«  
 _Eddie, ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist. Siehst du? Ich bin hier. Bei dir._  
Unter der Decke fühlte er, wie sich sein Parasit von ihm löste und hervorkroch. Messerscharfe Zähne, vor denen er sich nicht mehr so fürchtete wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft. Er hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr davor, von Venom gefressen zu werden. Dessen Kopf tätschelnd, starrte er an die Decke – tief in Gedanken versunken. Die vorwitzige Zunge an seinen Mundwinkeln ignorierend.  
Zumindest bis der ohrenbetäubende Lärm von nebenan den Moment zerstörte.  
»Immer noch der Meinung, dass er keine Lektion verdient?«  
Er war versucht. Wirklich ernsthaft versucht, aufzustehen und die Sache Venom erledigen zu lassen ... aber wenn er das tat, ging es ihm nur für den Moment besser. Trotzdem erhob er sich von seiner Matratze, setzte sich hin und versuchte es mit Meditation.  
 _Wir beide wissen, dass es dir nicht hilft._  
»Einem Vollidioten dem Kopf abzubeißen auch nicht«, murmelte er, presste die Augenlider zusammen – sein Mantra durch den Kopf gehen lassend.  
 _Ich kann ihm auch nur einen Finger abbeißen. Oder einen Zeh. Das Ohr? Die Nase. Was immer du möchtest, Eddie._  
»Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwas von ihm frisst.«  
 _Ich kann seinen Mund auch mit seiner Anlage stopfen._   
Das hatte schon eher was, dass ihm gefallen könnte. Er würde sich davon aber nicht hinreißen lassen. Er musste sich nur auf sein Mantra konzentrieren und sich von der Welt komplett abschotten, dann war der elende Wichser da draußen in der Wohnung gegenüber kein Problem mehr. Wie immer funktionierte das alles nicht, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn eine vor sich hinschlängelnde Zunge an seinen Zehen spürte.  
»Venom!«   
Küsste sein Parasit ihm da die Füße? Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er etwas anderes.  
»Sehen sie für dich essbar aus?«  
Venom schabte mit seinen Reißzähnen am großen Zeh. Es kitzelte, doch er fand es weniger witzig.   
»Ich wollte nur deine Aufmerksamkeit.«  
Dieses Grinsen kannte er nur zu gut, als sie sich Auge im Auge gegenübersaßen. Sein Mitbewohner ließ nicht locker.  
»Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Die Erste ist, dass du jetzt da rüber gehst und ihm den Schrecken seines erbärmlichen Daseins verpasst. Die Zweite besagt, dass ich das übernehme, ihm aber jeden Knochen einzeln brechen werde und sie an ihm verfüttere.«  
Das Grinsen blieb bestehen.  
»Wie du siehst, halte ich mich damit auch an deine Regeln.«  
Die unbedingt erweitert werden sollten. Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, auf der Suche nach der inneren Kraft, von der ihm Mrs Chen immer vorschwärmte.  
»Eddie, du weißt, dass du das willst.«  
»Wir jagen ihm nur eine Heidenangst ein, verstanden?«, zeigte er sich bereit, ignorierte die Vorfreude Venoms auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es bereuen würde, aber die Musik wäre dann endlich aus.  
 _Vertrau mir, Eddie._  
Was gar nicht mal so einfach war, aber in diesem Augenblick, den sie wartend vor der Nachbarstür verbrachten ... da herrschte eine wohltuende Ruhe in ihm.  
»Das tue ich«, erklärte er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, »weil ich dich in den nächsten Müllschlucker werfe, wenn du mein Vertrauen missbrauchst.«  
  



	4. Strange Kiss

Anne und Dan saßen ihm sprachlos gegenüber. Die Hand des Arztes zitterte gefährlich, mit der er seine Tasse hielt, aber sonst war eigentlich alles okay. Eigentlich, wenn da nicht Venom auf der Suche nach Essbarem über den Tisch kriechen würde. Zugegeben die letzte Begegnung zwischen ihnen erschwerte dieses Treffen.  
»Du hättest es mir sagen sollen«, warf ihm seine Ex vor und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
»Brauchte eine Auszeit und dachte, es wäre besser so.«  
»Ich dachte, er wäre tot, Eddie. Ich ging davon aus, dass du leidest.«  
Oh er litt, das konnte sie sich nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen. Nicht unbedingt auf die Art, die sie sich vorstellte, aber so ganz toll war das Zusammenleben mit seinem Symbionten nun auch wieder nicht. Er würde sich weder ihr noch sonst wem gegenüber rechtfertigen.   
»Einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir alle einen Fehler gemacht haben, ja?«  
»Eddie, so leicht geht das nicht.«  
Anne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Standpunkt war somit klar und deutlich gesetzt, aber er kam ihr keinesfalls entgegen.   
»Du musst mit dem Para ...«, Venom starrte ihn nahezu mordlüstern an, dass er sich verbesserte, »Symbionten kein Leben führen. Er gehört zu mir.«  
Konnte kaum glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und noch weniger, dass Venom sich einer Katze gleich an ihn kuschelte. Vielleicht sollte er doch Hilfe suchen. Wie erzog man sich einen Alien-Parasiten?   
»Du gehörst mir ebenfalls, Eddie«, schnurrte Venom, leckte ihm über die Hand. Fast so, als hätte man einen Hund, wären da nicht die Zähne und die fehlenden Gliedmaßen ... und man musste sich an das schleimartige gewöhnen, den Kontrollzwang ... ständigen Hunger.  
»Bist du sicher, dass du damit klar kommst?«  
Nein, aber er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was Menschen mit ihm machen würden, sollte er ihn den Behörden ausliefern. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er fühlte sich für Venom verantwortlich und irgendwie waren sie inzwischen Freunde geworden. Sein Freund weckte ihn jeden Morgen mit Abschlecken und Dingen, über die er jetzt nicht nachdenken wollte, sie aber irgendwann drüber reden sollten.  
»Woran denkst du, Eddie? Du siehst aus, als beißt du in eine Zitrone.«  
Wenn ihr ein außerirdisches Lebewesen die Zunge in den Hals stecken würde, sähe sie auch so aus. Sich räuspernd wich er Venoms wissenden Blick aus und wechselte das Thema. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er allerdings auch Dans gerunzelte Stirn. Der Arzt kam besser nie dahinter. Um seinetwillen.


	5. Sudden Kiss

Eigentlich ging es ihm gut.  
Er hatte seinen Job zurück, verdiente somit genug Geld, um die Rechnungen bezahlen zu können. Anne redete wieder mit ihm, machte aber weiterhin einen großen Bogen um die Geschichte im Wald und Dan war ... nun ja, Dan eben.  
Der Grund, warum er sich unwohl fühlte, lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Hinter dem Laptop, den er gerade für Recherchen in Bezug auf den Massenmörder Cletus Kasady benutzte.   
»Könntest du das bitte lassen?«  
Ihm knurrte der Magen gefühlte vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag und es half ihm keineswegs, dass sein Parasit sich ernährte, als wäre dieser ein Fass ohne Boden. Das stete Knuspern und Rascheln der Tüten, gefolgt von den gefräßigen Lauten Venoms brachten ihn irgendwann an den Rand des Wahnsinns.  
Ihm schien, als hätte Venom beschlossen, alles erdenklich Essbare hinunterzuschlingen. Das schlug dessen Wirt jedoch erheblich auf den Magen.  
»Könnte ich, aber will nicht«, erklärte sein Parasit kurz angebunden, bevor er sich in einer weiteren Verpackung Käsebällchen vergrub. Es wäre so leicht, jetzt die Tüte zuzumachen und ...  
Seufzend schloss er seinen Laptop und zog die Tüte zu sich heran.  
»Was ist heute los mit dir, hm? Ist es dir zu langweilig, während ich arbeite?«  
»Du ignorierst mich«, kam die ernüchternde Antwort, die er schon geahnt hatte.  
»Weil ich arbeite. Wir hatten das doch geklärt.«  
Manchmal wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, es mit einer vernachlässigten Freundin zu tun zu haben. Anne hatte sich in ihrer Beziehung nie so benommen, schließlich arbeitete sie selber an wichtigen zeitraubenden Fällen. Was Venom brauchte, war wohl Beschäftigung, die es für einen Alien-Symbionten kaum gab. Das Fernsehen hatte er für sich entdeckt und genau dahin verzogen sie sich gemeinsam.  
»Okay, wie wäre es mit einem Film?«  
»Sex and the City.«  
Mit erhobenen Brauen verdaute er diesen Wunsch, schaltete die Serie trotzdem ein.  
»Warum ausgerechnet das?«  
»Sex.«  
Wieder so ein Thema, das ihm insgeheim Gänsehaut bereitete. Aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund faszinierte es den Symbionten. Vielleicht lag dort der Ursprung der allmorgendlichen Kussattacken. Sich den Nacken reibend, lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete das Geschehen.  
»Du weißt, dass nicht alles stimmt, was sie da von sich geben?«  
»Existiert der G-Punkt etwa nicht?«  
Darauf bezog er sich eigentlich nicht, aber er nahm es mit Humor.   
»Ehrlich gesagt, hält sich das Gerücht, dass die Frauen den G-Punkt nur erfunden haben.«  
»Dann hast du ihn bei deinen Frauen nie gefunden.«  
Venoms Interesse schien geweckt, als er sich vom Bildschirm abwandte. Sein Symbiont neigte den Kopf zur Seite.  
»Loser eben.«  
Autsch.  
»Anne hat sich nie beschwert«, gab er zähneknirschend zu bedenken, wünschte sich, das Thema nie angeschnitten zu haben. Er konnte kaum fassen, worüber sie gerade sprachen und dass ihm die Röte dabei in die Wangen stieg.   
»Gibt es den G-Punkt auch bei Männern?«  
»Was? Keine Ahnung.«  
»Finden wir es heraus.«  
»W-was?«  
Er zuckte zurück, als Venom ihm über das Gesicht leckte und die Zähne bleckte. Sein Entsetzen kannte keine Grenzen, auch nicht, als sein Symbiont ihm einen Kuss aufzwang, bis er auf seiner Zunge Blut schmeckte.  
»So süß«, schnurrte Venom, »du schmeckst köstlich.«  
»L-lass den Scheiß!«  
Seine Haut kribbelte überall, wo Venom in ihm zurückkehrte. Es gefiel ihm kein bisschen.  
 _Eddie._  
Schauder rannen ihm über den Rücken, denn der geraunte Name in seinem Kopf machte etwas mit ihm. Weckte etwas, von dem er gedacht hätte, es nie wieder zu bekommen. Nicht nach Anne ...  
Shit.


	6. Hot Kiss

_Schlaf, Eddie._  
Daran war nicht zu denken. Er lag auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt zwischen den Laken und ließ die laue Luft im Raum seine erhitzte Haut abkühlen. Er wünschte, jemand oder etwas täte das auch mit seinem Kopf, seinen Gedanken.  
Sein Blick blieb unentwegt auf die Wand zu seiner Seite gerichtet, beobachtete träge die dort abgebildeten Schatten seines Parasiten, dessen Gegenwart sich nie abstellen ließ. Er fühlte ihn bis tief unter der Haut, ob er es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wollte oder nicht.  
»Eddie ...«  
Es könnten Finger sein, die ihm über die Wangen strichen, wenn er es sich nur stark genug einbildete. Nur stahlen sich andere Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf, die sie eben noch mit ihm angestellt hatten. Er drehte den Kopf weg, vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen und rang nach Atem, nur um es wieder sein zu lassen. Auch das weckte Erinnerungen und er rollte sich instinktiv zusammen. Die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen, rang er die nahende Panikattacke nieder.  
_Eddie?_  
Wenn es wirklich Sorge war, die er aus dem Tonfall heraushörte ... aber daran glaubte er nicht wirklich. Venom konnte nicht begreifen, wie es ihm gerade ging.  
_Du irrst dich. Ich spüre es. Es tut mir leid, Eddie._  
Auf seiner Zunge lagen die Worte. Sie mussten nur raus, doch weiterhin schweigend betrachtete er die Wand und seufzte leise.

  
»Eddie, ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich. Es ist zwei Wochen her, seit du dich gemeldet hast. Ist alles in Ordnung? Mit dir und ihm? Melde dich bitte.«  
_Du solltest sie anrufen_ , stimmte sein Parasit zu, nachdem Annes Stimme vom Anrufbeantworter verklang. Lange sah er auf sein Handy hinunter, steckte es sich letztendlich doch in die Hosentasche.  
»Gibt nichts zu bereden.«  
_Eddie._  
»Nein. Jetzt lass mich arbeiten.«  
Es fühlte sich immer seltsam an, wenn Venom sich von ihm zurückzog. So leer und er erwischte sich öfter dabei, dass er manchmal innehielt und dieses Gefühl zu verstehen versuchte. Das Vermissen.  
Die nagende Sehnsucht, dass sich Venom unbeeindruckt von den laschen Versuchen der Abwehr zeigte und sein Ding machte. Seit jener Nacht kam das nicht mehr vor und es gefiel ihm nicht. Genauso wenig konnte er ihn darum bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben. Seine Lippen waren wie versiegelt, denn die Nacht kam ungebeten wieder hoch.  
Er war wirklich ein Loser, mit der Sache nicht klarzukommen. Bei einer Frau, mit einer Frau, wäre das anders gewesen. Die tollste Sache der Welt, so was wie ein Sechser im Lotto eben, das man am liebsten gleich wiederholte.  
Das Problem dabei war, dass es nun einmal nicht mit einer Frau passierte und dass trotz seiner anfänglichen Schockstarre nicht ein einziges Mal das Wort Nein fiel. Im Gegenteil ... irgendwann hatte er alle Vorbehalte über Bord geworfen und Venom die Zunge praktisch in den Hals gesteckt. Und es hatte ihm gefallen. Alles.  
Danach, ja das danach, hatte etwas kaputt gemacht. Als sein Kopf wieder fähig war, normal zu arbeiten und das Entsetzen über ihn hereinbrach.  
»Ve ...?«  
Er brauchte Halt.  
_Ja, Eddie?_  
Sein Symbiont bildete einen Kokon um ihn, wärmte ihn. Hielt ihn. War einfach nur da.  
»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte er, »so leid.«


	7. Innocent Kiss

Es blieb eine dumme Idee, ausgerechnet mit Anne über die Vorkommnisse zu reden. Sie saß ihm gegenüber, mit angespannten Schultern, weil sie das Schlimmste erwartete. Er hatte sich am Telefon auch ziemlich weinerlich angehört, was er sich selbst problemlos eingestand.  
Als er gar nicht lange um den heißen Brei redete und alles rausließ, kaum dass ihr der Cappuccino serviert wurde, war er froh über ihre Ruhe. Nach außen hin wirkte sie wie der Fels in der Brandung.  
_Freu dich nicht zu früh, Eddie._  
Das tat er gar nicht. Er kannte Anne länger als Venom und wusste, dass der Schein bei ihr trügte.  
»Bitte sag mir, dass ich das gerade missverstanden habe.«  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg an und er wünschte, er könnte darüber scherzen wie eh und je. Die Lippen waren ihm nur versiegelt und alles, wozu er sich imstande fühlte, war, sie anzusehen.  
»Oh mein Gott«, mit geweiteten Augen musterte sie ihn, aber selbst, wenn sie könnte, gäbe es keine Verletzungen oder Male zu entdecken. Seufzend nippte er an seinem Kaffee, fühlte ein kurzes Prickeln an seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. Venom versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, was er für einen Wimpernschlag niedlich fand.  
_Sie wird es verstehen._  
Genau wie die Annahme seines Symbionten, dass sie Anne wiederbekommen könnten, lag er auch dieses Mal falsch. Er konnte es genauso wenig selbst verstehen, und er war persönlich betroffen. Wie sollte Anne es tun?  
Sie saß immer noch da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Was ihr gerade Wohl durch den Kopf ging? Versuchte sie sich vorzustellen, wie es genau passiert war oder den Grund dafür zu begreifen? Wenn sie ihn das fragte, wüsste er keine Antwort darauf.  
_Weil du es genauso sehr wolltest wie ich, Eddie._  
Wieder ein Prickeln, diesmal seinen Bauch abwärts, dass er seine Sitzposition veränderte. Sich räuspernd schickte er Venom eine gedankliche Warnung, es ja nicht zu übertreiben. Und, dass er es eben nicht so sehr wollte, zumindest zu Beginn und danach ...  
Er schüttelte die unliebsamen Erinnerungen ab und konzentrierte sich auf Anne vor ihm. Sie hielt die Tasse zwischen ihren Händen, unschlüssig, ob sie einen Schluck trinken konnte.  
»Du hattest Sex mit ihm«, erklärte sie nüchtern, »mit einem Alien, der gerne den Menschen die Köpfe abbeißt.«  
Wenn sie das so sagte, klang es keineswegs noch schlimmer, nein.  
_Nur den Bösen. Und Sex mit mir ist nichts Schlimmes, oder Eddie?_  
Er war im Begriff, eine heftige Migräne zu bekommen. Anne und Venom zusammen, die auf ihn einredeten, vertrug er nicht.  
»Okay, einer von euch hält jetzt die Klappe, verstanden?«  
Verdutzt schaute Anne ihn an, bis ihr ein Licht aufging und abwartete. Sein Symbiont schwieg ebenfalls, was nicht zwingend bedeutete, dass es auch so blieb.  
»Danke«, murmelte er und holte eine Tafel Schokolade aus der Tasche. Pure Verzückung rann durch seinen Körper, als er ein Stück abbiss. Venom brachte das für eine Weile vielleicht zum Schweigen.  
»Zu deiner Information: Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass er nur noch bösen Leuten den Kopf abreißt. Darum geht es aber nicht. Ja, ich hatte mehrmals Sex mit ihm und es ist nicht so, dass ich es wirklich wollte oder will«, erklärte er sich gegenüber Anne mit flauem Gefühl in der Magengegend, »es geht mir danach beschissen, Anne. Die letzten Wochen habe ich versucht, mit mir ins Reine zu kommen, weil ... scheiße ich hatte Sex mit einem Alien. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Verdammt gut, aber ich sollte das nicht tun und schon gar nicht mögen. Ich sollte es nicht vermissen ...«  
Krampfhaft schluckte er, biss ein weiteres Stück Schokolade ab. Die unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen mischten sich zu einem einzigen Desaster in ihm zusammen. Doch er fühlte Venoms Anwesenheit, die ihn irgendwie davon abhielt, komplett auszuflippen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen geredet, denn Anne schwieg wieder, was sie jetzt auf keinen Fall tun sollte, weil er dringend einen Rat brauchte. Sie kannte ihn und sie kannte ein bisschen Venom, schließlich war sie für kurze Zeit sein Wirt gewesen.  
»Darf ich mit ihm kurz sprechen«, fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
_Eddie?_  
Er legte seine Hand in ihre, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken.  
»Okay.«  
Es war gut, dass sie geübt hatten, wie Venom sich bedeckt halten konnte. Das kleine schwarze Etwas kroch unter seinem Pulli hervor, bevor er sich unter Annes langen Ärmel stahl. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, zu ungewohnt das Gefühl, wenn sich ein anderer in den eigenen Körper einnistete.  
Ihm blieb jetzt nur zu hoffen, dass sein kleiner Parasit sie nicht an allem teilhaben ließ, was sich ereignet hatte. Es wäre zu peinlich. Ihm stieg die Röte allein beim Gedanken ins Gesicht.  
»Oh wow«, raunte Anne, ehe sie ihm Venom wieder übergab, »ich würde sagen, dass du ein Problem hast.«  
»Ach was«, meinte er augenverdrehend, doch sie war noch nicht fertig. Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes und das sie aufstand ebenfalls nicht. »Was zum ...?«  
»Eddie«, Anne drückte ihm, für sie ungewöhnlich nach ihrer Trennung, einen Kuss auf die Stirn, »Er hat Gefühle für dich. Du anscheinend auch, was du dir nicht eingestehst.«  
Sprachlos sah er ihr nach. Ihre Worte sackten nur langsam, drangen eher wie zäher Kaugummi zu ihm hindurch. Als er sie begriff, war da wieder das Prickeln unter seiner Haut – diesmal an seinen Mundwinkeln – dem er sich zuwandte.  
»W-wa ...«  
_Es ist, wie Anne sagte._  
Dem war sicher nicht so, denn das würde bedeuten, dass er und Venom ...  
»Heilige Scheiße.«

  
 _Eddie?_  
Seit drei Stunden, nachdem er das Café verlassen hatte, saß er mit seinem Laptop auf dem Sofa und starrte eine weiße Dokumentenseite an. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, überhaupt arbeiten zu können, aber es half ihm irgendwie bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Zugegeben, die Schokolade, die er sich Tafel für Tafel zuführte, tat sein Übriges dazu.  
»Ja, bin hier.«  
Er befand sich lediglich in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand. Die schwarzen Fäden, die aus seinen Poren hervorkamen, nahm er beiläufig wahr. Selbst, als Venoms Gesicht sich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm befand, blieb er ruhig in seiner Blase.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung? Hasst du mich?«  
Sein Symbiont sah alles andere als glücklich aus, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich vorzubeugen und seine Lippen auf das warme Äußere zu legen.  
»Nein, denke nicht. Also, dass ich dich hasse«, murmelte er, tätschelte seinen Mitbewohner unablässig. Manchmal war es so leicht, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass Venom ein außerirdischer Vielfraß war. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als hätte er eine Art Haustier, nur um festzustellen, dass es doch ein Alien blieb.  
»Das ist ein Problem für dich.«  
»Du musst zugeben, es wäre einfacher, wenn du ein Mensch wärst.« Zumindest etwas in der Art, nur nicht so wie im Film _Alien_. Die Kleine aus _Das fünfte Element_ würde er dagegen nicht von der Bettkante stoßen.  
»Wenn du möchtest, übernehme ich Anne.«  
»Auf. Gar. Keinen. Fall.«  
Musste er Venom wirklich daran erinnern, dass weder Dan noch Anne von so einer Idee begeistert wären?  
»Dann eben eine andere Frau«, schlug sein Symbiont vor, doch er schüttelte bereits den Kopf.  
»Vergiss es.«  
»Dann willst du mich für dich allein?«  
Venom schnurrte absichtlich und er verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sein Körper auf die Stimme und den schwarzen Fühlern auf seiner Haut ansprach. Die Zähne zusammengebissen, begegneten sich ihre Blicke.  
»Du gibst wohl nie auf, was?«  
Als Antwort schleckte sein kleiner Parasit ihm über das Gesicht. Dessen Grinsen verhieß nichts Gutes. Er wusste, wie das hier endete. Sie beide taten es. Venom wartete lediglich ab, ob er sich darauf einließ oder sich einer Panikattacke hingab. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal verspürte er keine herannahen. Nur ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, das auch von Venoms Vorfreude herrühren konnte.  
»Ich ...«


	8. Playful Kiss

_Ich passe auf dich auf, Eddie._  
Die Augen vor Erschöpfung geschlossen, befand er sich auf dem guten Weg in den Halbschlaf. Eingebettet in Venoms warmen Kokon, fühlte er sich wohler als er sich eigentlich fühlen sollte.  
Eddie.  
»Es geht mir gut.«, murmelte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, »Kein Grund zur Sorge.«  
 _Ja, richtig gut._   
Der Erkundungstour machte er ein Ende, indem er die schwarzen Fühler mit der Hand einfing. Seufzend verwob er seine Finger mit ihnen, denn Venom gab ehedem keine Ruhe.   
»Schlafen. Mach dir den Fernseher an, wenn du Langeweile hast, ja?«  
Schmetterlinge im Bauch hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt und es rührte sicher von seinem kleinen Parasiten, der sich mit einem Schnurren an sein Gesicht kuschelte.   
»Ve ...«  
Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Wenn er nicht bald Schlaf fand, konnte er sich morgen den Weg zur Arbeit sparen.  
 _Schlaf gut, Eddie._  
Venom gab ihm allen Ernstes einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Wange, was ihn zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt amüsiert und erschrocken zugleich hätte. Für den Augenblick ließ er sich nur von der Wärme und der Zuneigung in den Schlaf hinüber geleiten.

 _Kakao._  
»Ich brauche Koffein«, versuchte er zu erklären, schließlich war die Nacht kurz ausgefallen. Und die Schuld daran trug allein ein gewisses Alien, das ihn irgendwann doch wieder aus einem merkwürdigen Traum riss, um diesen in die Realität umzusetzen. Die Sache mit dem Gedankenlesen war ihm immer weniger geheuer.  
 _Eddie ..._  
Das Winseln eines bettelnden Hundes und er entschied sich letztendlich doch für einen Kakao, wofür ihn Venom überaus dankbar war. Zumindest für die nächste halbe Stunde hatte er ihn gebändigt. In seinem Bauch kugelte sich ein gewisser jemand vor Freude, was auch ihn unweigerlich glücklich machte. Trotzdem wäre ihm ein Kaffee lieber gewesen.  
Den gestand ihm Venom irgendwann zur Mittagszeit zu, wenn er einige der schmackhaft aussehenden Pralinen in sich hineinstopfte. Seufzend gab er dem Willen nach, versuchte, nicht ebenso verzückt zu sein wie sein leidiger Parasit.  
 _Lecker. Mehr._  
»Ja, Schatz, wenn du mich mal arbeiten und Geld verdienen lässt.«  
Es war lediglich dahingesagt, aber es brachte ihn dennoch zum Lächeln. Große weiße Augen schauten ihn von der Seite an und er könnte schwören, dass Venoms Gehirn aussetzte. Amüsiert liebkoste er mit den Lippen dessen Mundwinkel, vorbei an den messerscharfen Zähnen.  
»Ich denke, wir sind jetzt quitt.«


	9. Apologetic Kiss

Das kleine Monster ließ ihn den restlichen Tag und die ganze Nacht in Ruhe, dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach im Bett lag.  
Normalerweise rissen ihn Venoms kleine Spielchen aus dem Schlaf, noch bevor der Wecker klingelte. Doch dieses Mal kam nichts. Er begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen.  
»Vee, nimmst du mir meinen Spaß so übel? Komm schon, rede mit mir oder zahl es mir heim.«  
Alles war besser als diese beängstigende Stille. Erleichtert sah er im Spiegel die schwarze Substanz aus seiner Schulter aufsteigen.  
_Ich soll mich an dir rächen? Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?_  
Sonst hätte er erst gar nicht den Vorschlag gemacht und er wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Außerdem, was er sich selbst eingestand, wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Hände umfassten die Seiten des Waschbeckens, je tiefer der vage Schatten von Venoms Berührungen glitt.  
_Hast du es vermisst, Eddie?_  
»Du kennst die Antwort, Vee«, erwiderte er leise, biss sich auf die Lippen, als eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erkundet wurde.  
_Ja. Eddie ..._  
»Nicht jetzt, Schatz. Bitte.«  
Er wusste, was Venom ihm sagen wollte, doch er war nicht bereit dafür. Nicht, wenn sein Körper vor Verlangen erzitterte. Seine Gedanken sich nur um eines kreisten, das weit entfernt von dem lag, was sein Symbiont empfand.  
Später hatte er Zeit, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Inzwischen suchte seine Hand nach einer körperlichen Verbindung zu Venom. Ertastete die glatte Beschaffenheit unterhalb seiner Hüften und streichelte sie. Ein Echo durchströmte ihn mit Wärme, dass er sich mit geschlossenen Augen diesem Gefühl hingab. Nur ein kurzer Augenblick, bis der Moment verflog und er die Folgen zu Gesicht bekam. Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen, als er einen Waschlappen zur Hand nahm.  
»Du hättest Schlucken können, Vee.«  
_Sicher, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck ist unbezahlbar._  
»Du hast den Spiegel eingesaut!«  
_Nein, das warst du, Eddie_.  
»Ich hätte nie derartige Zielübungen ausprobiert«, murrte er und kam sich in diesem Moment vor wie ein unkontrollierter Teenager.  
_Du warst ein böser Junge._  
»Halt dich von meinen Erinnerungen fern, Vee!«  
Es gab Dinge, die er mit niemanden – auch nicht mit seinem Symbionten – teilen wollten. Zu peinliche Erlebnisse, für die er jetzt noch vor Scham im Boden versinken könnte.  
»Tut mir leid, Eddie.«  
Er wollte ihm nicht verzeihen. Starrte Venom böse an, selbst, als dieser ihm quer über den Mund leckte. Seufzend sah er ihn an.  
»Wenn das eine Entschuldigung sein soll, musst du noch eine Menge lernen.«  
Lange konnte er ihm ohnehin nicht böse sein. Er gab von jetzt an auf, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Venom wickelte ihn ja doch um den kleinen Finger. Amüsiert betrachtete er seinen Parasiten, der den Kopf zur Seite neigte und überlegte.  
»Eddie?«  
Er kam zu spät zur Arbeit, wie ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet. So leicht wollte er Venom auch nicht vom Haken lassen, wenn er ihn bereits so weit hatte. Es fehlte nur ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.  
»Du weißt, wie du dich bei mir entschuldigen musst.«  
»Ah ja.«  
Sein Parasit fixierte ihn. Umfasste sein Gesicht, als wäre es das Kostbarste für ihn auf der Welt. Und da waren sie wieder, die ausschwärmenden Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Er hatte sie vermisst.


	10. Unintentional Kiss

»Sie sehen gut aus, Eddie.«  
Mrs Chen nippte an ihrer Tasse, während sie ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg musterte. Ein Anflug eines Lächelns glaubte er zu erkennen, als er an ihr vorbei zu den Regalen ging. Was erwartete sie denn, wie er aussah?  
 _Sie kann zum Glück nicht unter deine Kleidung schauen. All die schönen Male ..._  
Tief Luft holend schnappte er sich Schokolade, um seinen Vorrat aufzufüllen, der rapide abnahm. Sex und Süßes. Anders hielt er seinen ... wie sollte er Venom von jetzt an nennen?  
 _Wie immer du willst._  
Gut, dass sein Pulli groß genug war, damit niemand die Fühler seines ... Parasiten, ja, in solchen Situationen war er einer ... sehen konnte. Sie umwickelten seinen Torso und er könnte schwören, dass sie sich noch in andere Gegenden bewegten, wenn er sie ignorierte.   
»Schatz«, ermahnte er ihn leise, »benimm dich oder du gehst leer aus.«  
Venoms Lieblingssorte wedelte er vor seinem Gesicht, ließ seinen Magen knurren, was nicht auf seinen eigenen Hunger zurückzuführen war. Seinem Symbionten lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er musste an sich halten, dem Drängen nicht nachzugeben. Die Zähne in diese Verpackung zu schlagen, um an die Leckerei zu kommen – er presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
Sein Magen knurrte lauter, als er seinen Einkauf auf den Tresen vor Mrs Chen legte und sich um eine neutrale Miene bemühte. Sie ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, wenn sie nicht die ganzen Verpackungen betrachtete.  
»Das ist eine Menge Schokolade, Eddie.«  
»Ja, er ist sehr versessen darauf.«  
»Ah, er. Wie geht es ihm denn?«  
»Bestens.«  
Venom tanzte ihm auf der Nase herum. Er ließ ihn kaum schlafen, war fordernd im Bett und in nahezu jedem anderen Bereich seines Lebens. Wenn er ihn auch nur eine Minute ignorierte, tat sein Symbiont etwas, für das er ihn am liebsten in den nächsten Mixer stecken wollte. Dann bereute er ihre Begegnung, bis sich Venom von seiner besten Seite zeigte und ihm vor Augen führte, dass es auch anders ging.  
»Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir noch ein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen kann.«  
Mrs Chen hielt inne, was er auch nicht anders erwartet hätte. Er könnte sich für seine Worte selbst in den Hintern treten und es war gut, dass sie sich allein im Laden befanden.  
»Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe.«  
Er sammelte seinen Einkauf ein, doch sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.  
»Eddie. Nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie der Parasit dem Mistkerl den Kopf abbiss, der mich seit Monaten drangsaliert, schockt mich nichts mehr. Übrigens danke dafür.«  
»Oh, kein Ding, glaube ich.«  
Sie hatte ja auch nicht dieses Gefühl im Hals, wann immer Venom das machte. Ihn schüttelte es, wenn er nur daran dachte, aber damit musste er leben.   
»Nun, freut mich, dass es dir gut geht.«  
 _Es wird dir immer gut gehen, solange ich bei dir bin._  
Typisch, dass sich Venom ausgerechnet jetzt einschaltete. Wie die Vergangenheit bewiesen hatte, schadete das Zusammenleben ihm aber auch. Was seinen Körper betraf, brauchte er wenigstens keinen Arzt mehr.   
_Eddie?_  
Er dachte wieder einmal zu viel nach.  
»Mal mehr, mal weniger. Schönen Abend noch, Mrs Chen.«  
»Bis zum nächsten Mal, Eddie.«  
Sie lächelte, insbesondere über das großzügige Trinkgeld, das er unter den Scheinen versteckt hatte. Sie brauchte es mehr als er.

  
Und er benötigte eine Auszeit für sich, die ihm nicht gegeben wurde, weil ein gewisser jemand vor Hunger zu wimmern begann. Venom benutzte sämtliche Tricks, um an das süße Zeug zu kommen. Er verstärkte den Geruchssinn seines Wirts, regte den Appetit an.   
Er goss sich absichtlich Kaffee in eine Tasse und trank ihn schwarz. Den bitteren Geschmack im Mund genoss nur einer von ihnen.  
»Du bist gemein!«  
Venom zischte, während er sich vor Ekel nur so schüttelte. Wenn er könnte, würde er sich die Zunge waschen, bis der ekelerregende Geschmack fort war.   
»Nicht viel mehr als du.«  
»Es hat dir gefallen«, säuselte Venom und schmiegte sich an ihn, verschmolz wieder mit ihm.   
_Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst._  
In aller Öffentlichkeit von einem Alien befummelt zu werden, gehörte eigentlich nicht auf seine Wunschliste. Das wusste Venom, ignorierte diese Tatsache oder schlimmer noch, er interpretierte es schlicht anders. Am liebsten wie er es gerne hätte.  
»Und was denkst du, will ich«, fragte er leise, sich bewusst, dass sein Symbiont sich in seinem Körper breitmachte. In jeder Spiegelung grinste ihm Venom entgegen, übernahm Schritt für Schritt die Kontrolle über ihn. Er wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, bis er sich schließend vor Verlangen zwischen den Laken seines Bettes wand. Seine Erregung mit schnellen Bewegungen bearbeitete und trotzdem mehr Frust als Erlösung empfand.  
»V-vee, bitte!«  
Sein Symbiont spielte mal wieder mit ihm. Ließ ihn am Rand des nahenden Orgasmus allein und beraubte ihn jedes Gefühls, nur um ihn von Neuem zu stimulieren. Seine Zunge einsetzte und ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte.  
»Fuck, Vee!«, stöhnte er einmal mehr ins Kissen, biss die Zähne zusammen, als seine Muskeln zuckten.   
_Willst du mich, Eddie?_  
»Ja, verdammt. Ich will dich.«  
 _Dann knie dich hin._  
Sie hatten es schon oft miteinander getan. Eigentlich hatte er sich Venom hingegeben oder war von ihm benutzt worden, zu ihrer beiden Vergnügen. Er hatte die Zunge seines Symbionten auf nahezu jedem Zentimeter Haut gefühlt. Da gab es nur eine Stelle, die er Venom verboten hatte und um eben diese ging es nun. Er rang nach Luft, erzitterte unter der ersten zaghaften Berührung seines Symbionten.   
_Eddie? Ich bin hier._  
Venom bettete ihn in einem warmen Kokon. Von der Welt abgeschottet, könnten sie lange in diesem Stadium verbringen, bis ihn der Hunger und Durst wieder in die Realität zwangen.  
»Ich weiß«, er blinzelte, »es geht mir gut. Es ist nur ... du hast mich überrascht.«  
 _Verstehe. Dein Hintern bleibt weiterhin tabu._  
Die Worte entlockten ihm ein leises Lachen.   
»Tut mir leid.«  
Irgendwann gehörst du mir voll und ganz. Es lohnt sich, darauf zu warten.  
»Vee ... Venom!«  
 _War nicht mit Absicht. Ehrlich nicht._  
Er wand sich aus dem Kokon, bis er das kühle Laken wieder im Rücken spürte. So geschickt wie nur möglich bedeckte er sich damit. Die Stimmung war eh hinüber und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sein Hintern kribbelte. Machte es auch nicht besser, dass Venom ihn angrinste. Aber ja, sein Symbiont hatte schon Recht mit dem, was er vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte. Irgendwann gab es wohl kein Zurück mehr.


	11. Hypnotizing Kiss

Er ahnte nur nicht, dass Venom bereits im Hintergrund Pläne schmiedete. Sie standen vor einem Regal im Supermarkt, um den leeren Kühlschrank wieder aufzufüllen, als sein Symbiont in seinem Kopf leise vor sich hin schnurrte.  
 _Die ist süß, Eddie._  
Venom meinte nicht die Tafel Schokolade, die sie gerade kritisch beäugten, sondern die junge Frau unweit neben ihnen. Sie griff sich seufzend gleich mehrere Verpackungen und zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie die in ihren Einkaufskorb packte.  
»Mein Freund hat mich verlassen«, erklärte sie und strich sich eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares zurück.  
 _Interessant. Red mit ihr._  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Venom sich für ein anderes Lebewesen außer Anne oder ihn interessierte. Schon seltsam und ihn beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er sich der Frau zuwandte. Ihm fehlten auf Anhieb die Worte für ein unverfängliches Gespräch.  
»Nun, das scheint ein gewaltiger Fehler gewesen zu sein bei so einer Schönheit wie Sie.«  
Gut, mach weiter so. Es gefällt ihr.  
Wie gern hätte er Venom gefragt, was das hier werden sollte, aber die Selbstgespräche hob er sich besser für die eigene Wohnung auf. Am Ende hielt sie ihn noch für verrückt, was ihm eigentlich egal sein könnte, wenn sie nicht nach langer Zeit die erste Frau wäre, mit der er sprach und die ihn weder umbringen noch wegen seiner Artikel verklagen wollte.  
»D-danke, Sie sind wirklich nett«, bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln, das ihm irgendwie gefiel, aber auch stark an Anne erinnerte. Seine Ex verbannte er in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins, als die Frau auf ihn zutrat.  
»Sie mögen wohl auch Süßes. Haben Sie Kinder?«  
Nur einen vielfräßigen Parasiten, fiel ihm darauf ein und lachte in sich hinein, denn hätte der das gehört, wäre der Teufel los. In seinem Einkauf befand sich wirklich viel Schokolade, musste er zugeben. Und Kinder? Gott bewahre, Venom reichte ihm vollkommen.  
»Nein, keine Kinder. Ich habe nur eine Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten entwickelt.«  
»Wirklich? Was mögen Sie denn noch so?«  
Sie flirtete mit ihm. Wow, sogar mit klimpernden Wimpern und einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln samt Beißen auf die volle Unterlippe. Gefiel ihm, nicht nur ihm.  
 _Sie will dich._  
Er brauchte Venoms Grinsen gar nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass es da war. Ihm reichte aus, dass sich sein Symbiont unter seiner Haut bewegte und bestimmte Nervenbahnen lenkte. Kleiner Parasit!  
»I-ich«, durfte er es wagen? War das überhaupt er, der das plötzliche Verlangen verspürte ...  
»Ich kenne da ein nettes Plätzchen, wo man ungestört ist«, schlug sie leise an seinem Ohr hauchend vor und ihm gelang es geradeso, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Venom übernahm mal wieder sämtliche Körperfunktionen, was ihm nicht half, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben.  
»O-kay.«  
  
Doch der Gedanke daran, es irgendwo in einer dreckigen Hintergasse zu machen, behagte ihm noch weniger als das stete Bedrängen seines Symbionten. Es gelang ihm gerade noch, die Tür zu seiner Wohnung hinter sich zu schließen, zu der er sie mitgenommen hatte, bevor er praktisch über sie herfiel.  
Sie kicherte mehr überrascht als verängstigt, als er sie an der Hand ins Schlafzimmer zog und dort auf dem Bett platzierte. Hungrige Küsse, Reißen von Kleidung ... hoffentlich nicht ihrer ... und dann umfing ihn die warme Süße ihrer Umarmung.   
 _Eddie._  
Sein Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang beim Klang dieser Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf aus, bevor es noch schneller schlug. Er spürte die sachten Bewegungen seines Symbionten noch überdeutlicher als die Fingernägel der Frau auf seinem Rücken oder ihre Küsse. Er wusste, was der vorhatte und schwankte einen Moment zwischen der Bitte, dass Venom es ließe oder der Bitte, er möge weitermachen ...   
Sein Parasit drückte die richtigen Knöpfe, wie immer, bis er leise grollend ins nächste Kissen biss. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte er an seinen Beinen die Fühler auf ihrem Weg in gefährliche Gefilde. Die erste leise Berührung bescherte ihm einen Orgasmus wie nie zuvor.  
Shit.  
Er wusste nicht, ob die Frau ebenfalls kam. Es schien, als hätte Venom jeden Bezug zur Realität gekappt. Als er in ihr Gesicht sah, erkannte er lediglich einen unbestimmten Ausdruck.  
»S-sorry, es ist ... lange her«, entschuldigte er sich und wusste, wie lahm diese Worte klangen.   
»Ah ja. Kannst du von mir runtergehen?«  
Kaum rollte er sich von ihr herunter, stand sie auf der Suche nach ihrer Kleidung auf. Er hatte es gründlich vermasselt. Dafür brauchte es keinen Hellseher. Sie sah nicht einmal zurück, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ und kurz darauf die Tür zu seiner Wohnung ins Schloss fiel.  
Den Kopf auf das Kissen bettend, schalt er sich einen Idioten.  
»Großartig.«  
 _Wenn du mich fragst, ist es bis eben gut gelaufen._  
»Sei still. Es ist auch deine Schuld.«  
Sacht züngelte sich Venom an seinem Körper rauf, bis sie sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht sehen konnten.  
»Soll ich es wieder gut machen?«  
Keine Antwort. Nur ein Kuss, der ihn von allem ablenkte, was soeben geschehen war und es fühlte sich richtiger an als dieses Stelldichein mit einer Fremden.


	12. "Broken Kiss"

Er hatte sich von diesem Erlebnis noch nicht erholt, als Anne ihn zum Abendessen mit Dan einlud. Im Grunde ging es seiner Ex-Verlobten nur um sein Befinden, denn trotz allem waren sie einander nicht egal. Jedenfalls nicht mehr so sehr. Er weigerte sich, dies Venom zuzuschreiben, aber es lief wohl oder übel darauf hinaus.  
Sie ahnte nur nicht, wie viele Geheimnisse er vor ihr hatte und er war nicht erpicht drauf, darüber zu reden. Er ging nur hin, um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun. Und, um ein bisschen mit ihr zu plaudern, wenn sie sich schon wieder näher standen. Dans Anwesenheit ertrug er geradeso. Der Typ war ja kein schlechter Mensch, aber er war immer noch der Kerl, der jetzt mit Anne zusammen war. Der immer die bessere Alternative darstellte. Der nicht gerade einen Alien-Parasiten mit sich herumschleppte und gemischte Gefühle für ihn hegte.  
»Eddie, du hast Gänsehaut.«  
Er lachte, denn es war klar gewesen, dass es auffiel. Den Blick weiter geradeaus gerichtet, während er die Stufen hinaufschritt, um zu Annes Wohnung zu gelangen, packte er Venom am Kopf.  
»Könnte daran liegen, dass du nicht wie versprochen untertauchst.«  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Venoms messerscharfe Zähne dicht an seinem Ohr, wie ein Piranha bereit zuzuschnappen, doch es erfüllte ihn schon lange nicht mehr mit Panik. Er stieß nur einen warnenden Laut aus, der seinen Parasiten zum Grinsen brachte.  
»Du hast es versprochen«, erinnerte er ihn und atmete erleichtert auf, als Venom sich wieder zurückzog. Zum Dank öffnete er auf dem Weg noch einen Schokoriegel, die er immer in der Tasche für Notfälle bereithielt. Wer wusste schon, was Anne zum Essen servierte? Sie dachte hoffentlich daran, dass Venoms Appetit manchmal sehr speziell sein konnte.  
»Tu mir den Gefallen und benimm dich, ja?«  
 _Ich werde es versuchen, Eddie.  
_ »Danke.« Er meinte es ehrlich, auch wenn es ihn verwunderte, dass Venom so leicht nachgab. Führte da jemand was im Schilde? Hoffentlich nicht. Das konnte er einfach nicht gebrauchen.  _  
  
  
_»Erzähl, gibt es was Neues?« _  
_Nachdem Anne und Dan ihn willkommen geheißen, und der gute Dan nicht vor Venom zurückgeschreckt war, saßen sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer mit einem Glas Wein und einem Wasser. Er wollte nicht herausfinden, was Wein mit ihm oder Venom anstellte. _  
_»Eigentlich nichts«, antwortete er, dachte aber insgeheim an all die Dinge, die ihm in der letzten Zeit passiert waren. Insbesondere daran, was er und sein Symbiont alles neben der Jagd auf Bösewichte angestellt hatten. Dabei wurde ihm unerwartet heiß und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich langsam aber sicher.  
 _Eddie?  
_ »Alles okay bei mir.«  
»Tatsächlich«, meinte Anne zweifelnd, dass er aufhorchte. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an, während sie ihr Glas Wein an die Lippen hob. Sie wusste etwas, das ihn in Teufels Küche brachte. »Weißt du, eine Kollegin erzählte mir, du hättest da jemanden aufgerissen.«  
Schluckend senkte er den Blick auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen. Ausgerechnet das! Konnte nicht sein Nachbar Anne zuflüstern, dass es neuerdings ziemlich laut bei ihm wurde? Egal, zu welcher Tageszeit ...  
Darauf hätte er vielleicht eine Antwort, wenn sie ihm genug Zeit zum Nachdenken gab.   
»Oh.«  
»Oh? Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?«  
 _Sie klingt wütend, Eddie.  
_ Wie er Anne kannte, begann sie sich mal wieder Sorgen über ihn zu machen und ob Venom etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Er seufzte erneut auf, bevor er sie anschaute. »Eigentlich schon, weil ... ich möchte nicht darüber reden oder mir von dir anhören, wie verwerflich dieses Verhalten war. Weißt du? Es war mehr oder weniger ein Ausrutscher.«  
Ein überaus großer Fehler, wie sich im Nachhinein herausgestellt hatte. Dessen war er sich bewusst und würde das auch nie wieder tun. Es hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt, auch wenn ihm das danach sehrwohl gefallen hatte. Vielleicht etwas zu sehr für seinen Geschmack, aber er wurde irgendwie zu Butter, wenn Venom sich von seiner liebevollen Seite zeigte. Auch das brachte ihn in Teufels Küche.  
»Nun, wollen wir lieber über etwas anderes reden«, schlug Dan mit einem zittrigen Lächeln vor, »es ist schließlich Eddies Leben, nicht wahr, Liebling?«  
So erfreut er über einen Themenwechsel auch war, musste er an sich halten, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Er konnte damit umgehen, dass Anne einen neuen Freund hatte. Er konnte sogar mit ihnen zusammen in einem Raum sein, ohne Dan an den Kragen zu wollen, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall Koseworte hören. Sie fraßen sich wie Gift in ihn hinein.   
Anne nippte an ihrem Glas, sah ebenfalls unglücklich aus und lächelte dennoch schließlich.  
»Ja, wir sollten zu dem Punkt kommen, aus dem wir dich eingeladen haben. Über den Rest können wir später noch reden, Eddie.«  
Sie ließ es natürlich nicht bei seiner Erklärung beruhen. Es würde ihn kaum wundern, wenn sie ihm nachher noch eine Karte eines Therapeuten zusteckte. Er nahm sie einfach an und warf sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt weg. Er brauchte keinen Psychodoc, der ihm mitteilte, dass er Venom besser loswurde, ehe es zu spät war. Das wusste er schließlich und ihn beschlich schon lange das Gefühl, dass es bereits viel zu spät für ihn oder Venom war. Sie waren unzertrennlich miteinander verbunden.  
»Ja, klar«, murmelte er und gab Dan ein Zeichen, damit der Arzt seines Amtes walten durfte.   
»W-wo ist Venom?«  
»Immer noch Angst, hm?«  
Dan brauchte nicht zu antworten. Sein blasses Gesicht sprach Bände, bevor er eine kleine schwarze Tasche aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer holte. Genug Zeit, um sich wieder halbwegs zu fangen.  
»Komm schon raus, Vee.«  
Als Lockmittel holte er noch einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche, den sein Symbiont mit sichtlichem Vergnügen knusperte, kaum dass er ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus der Haut fuhr. Dünne schwarze Fäden verbanden sie beide noch. Ein Anblick, den der gute Dan weniger vertrug als hinter ihm Anne. Sie runzelte lediglich die Stirn, während ihr Freund mit zitternden Händen sein Stethoskope aus der Tasche zog.  
»Also ich möchte nur einen Grundcheck machen. Wie wir es abgesprochen haben.«  
»Schon klar.«  
Sobald Nadeln oder irgendwas mit hoher Frequenz ins Spiel kamen, würde Venom buchstäblich in die Luft gehen, oder versuchen, Dan den Kopf abzubeißen. Da war jedes gegebene Versprechen dann hinfällig.  
Das wussten sie alle. Umso mehr überraschte es das Pärchen wohl, wie ruhig sich der Alien-Parasit auf der Stuhllehne verhielt. Beobachtete alles mit Argusaugen, doch rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Da wollte jemand wohl besonders artig sein, um sein Geschenk abzustauben.  
Er war bloß erleichtert, dass es zu keinen Komplikationen kam und Dan sich nach einigen Minuten zufrieden zurücklehnte.  
»Es scheint soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein. Das Herz ...«  
»Hab ich im Griff«, erklärte Venom und kehrte wieder zurück in seinen Körper, der für einen Moment unkontrolliert zitterte. Er wusste, dass das pure Absicht war. Zu viele Nerven auf einmal bedrängte sein Symbiont selten, wenn ihn nicht gerade etwas beschäftigte.   
 _Tut mir leid, Eddie._  
»Schon okay.«  
Es war ja nur Zittern und kein plötzlicher Ständer, der seine Hose enger werden ließ. Venom hatte bereits Schlimmeres angestellt, von dem er sich noch erholen musste.   
»Können wir jetzt essen oder will Dan schauen, ob ich Geschlechtskrankheiten habe?«  
»Äh ... nein, das ... möchte ich natürlich nicht!«  
Grinsend lehnte er sich zurück, während Dan seine Sachen zurück in die Tasche packte und alles dran setzte, ihn nicht anzusehen. Anne maßregelte ihn stumm, doch er zuckte nur die Schultern. Was sollte er denn sonst sagen, um die Situation aufzulockern?  
  
  
Den Rest des Abends brachten sie ohne weitere peinliche Bemerkungen über die Bühne. Anne steckten ihm auch keine Visitenkarten zu, sondern beließ es bei einem wohlwollenden Ruf-mich-an-wenn-du-Hilfe-brauchst-Blick plus Umarmung. Über ihren Kopf hinweg rollte er mit den Augen, was Dan zum Schmunzeln brachte und in seinem Inneren Venom vor sich hin kicherte. Das spürte er bis ins Mark.  
»Bis zum nächsten Mal.«  
»Tschau, Eddie. Melde dich, okay?«  
»Ja klar.« Das würde er sicher nur dann tun, wenn ihm nichts anderes einfiel.  
Als sie die Tür hinter ihm schlossen, lehnte er sich lange genug an sie, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Er war insgeheim froh, dass sie nicht darauf bestanden hatten, ihn durch die Mangel zu nehmen. Auf viele Fragen, von denen er sicher nur einen Bruchteil ahnte, hatte er schlicht und ergreifend keine Antwort.   
Mochte er sein Zusammenleben mit Venom? Es hatte seine guten wie schlechten Seiten. Würde er Venom abgeben, wenn er die Chance dazu bekäme? Das konnte er nicht so leicht sagen. Es schmerzte dumpf in seiner Brust, wenn er daran dachte, seinen Symbionten zu verlieren, der ihn oft in den Wahnsinn trieb.   
»Eddie, du weinst.«  
»Oh«, murmelte er betroffen, als Venoms schwarzer Tentakel die Tränen fortwischte. Leise lachend schmiegte er sich in die sonderbare Glätte, die sich fingerartig verformten, damit er seine Wange darin vergraben konnte.  
»Danke, Vee.«   
»Sei nicht traurig, Eddie. Du hast immer noch mich.«  
Seufzend drückte er seine Lippen auf die Stelle, die er für Venoms Stirn hielt und streichelte dessen Hinterkopf. Das stimmte allerdings. Er konnte der einsamste Mensch der Welt sein, aber er besaß am Ende immer noch seinen Alien-Parasiten.   
»Lass uns nach Hause gehen.«


End file.
